Phoenixes II: Of Understandings and Prophecies
by Anterastilis
Summary: Harry becomes ill and is taken to Hogwarts. Harry and Snape finally come to an understanding. Stands alone, not a sequel. OOTP Spoilers.
1. Chapter One: Fetching Harry

Phoenixes II: Of Understandings and Prophecies  
  
The Prophecy:  
When the darkness rises again, then shall the Serpent fall. But if the Serpent and the Griffin have reconciled, then the Serpent shall be returned from the darkness. Together, they shall restore the light to the world and vanquish the present darkness for once and eternity. The Griffin will have the power to defeat the dark lord, but the Griffin will require the Serpent to fully awaken his powers. If the Serpent falls, the light falls, and the  
darkness shall reign for the rest of time.  
  
Rowena Ravenclaw, The Prophecy of the Serpent and the Griffin  
  
Chapter One: Fetching Harry  
  
Severus Snape appeared with a *Pop!* at the end of Privet Drive. As he looked around to ensure that he was not being watched, he grumbled to himself about eccentric headmasters who always got their way. Then he stalked to Number Four and knocked on the door.  
  
The door was opened by a boy, at least, Severus assumed it was a boy, as in reality he resembled a small killer whale. "Hello," said the thing that Severus assumed was a boy.  
  
Severus wasn't one for pleasantries, he skipped the greeting and went straight into, "Where is Mr Potter?"  
  
The boy, for that is what Severus had decided it must be, for killer whales can't talk, and they certainly can't answer doors, said, or more accurately, yelled, "Father!"  
  
Severus sighed in exasperation, this was turning out to be far more difficult than it had any right to be. Just then, Severus was saved from anymore of his musings on mad Headmasters as a rather large man appeared in the doorway. "Hello," the man said.  
  
Severus suppressed the urge to yell out in frustration. Once again he skipped the pleasantries and went straight into, "Where is your nephew, Mr Potter?"  
  
"Haven't got a nephew, and there's no one here with the name Potter," said the man.  
  
The man was severely testing Severus' patience now and it was all he could do to stop from taking his wand out. "Of course you have a nephew, Mr Dursley," he said through gritted teeth, "I teach him, hopeless student that he is."  
  
Vernon Dursley bristled at that. "You're one of those freaks," he said, narrowing his eyes, "Your kind isn't welcome here; go away."  
  
Severus lost his battle and pulled out his wand, pointing it straight into Vernon's face he repeated himself, "Where is Mr Potter?" Wisely, Vernon gave up. "Upstairs in his room," he said.  
  
"That wasn't so difficult, now was it, Mr Dursley?" Severus asked as he put down his wand and swept past Vernon and into the house.  
  
Severus walked up the stairs and soon came face to face with a shocking sight. A door. What made this particular door so shocking, however, was the fact that it had several bolts on it. Apparently, the Dursleys were very protective of whatever lay behind this door. So, naturally, Severus completely disregarded their desire for a modicum of privacy, and took out his wand again. A command of "Alohomora" took care of the locks and he walked in where he was greeted by yet another shocking sight.  
  
This time the shocking sight was not of an object, but of a person, more specifically,that of a certain boy known as Harry Potter. He was in bed. His face was flushed and it looked as if he were laboring to breathe. Occasionally, he would cough until he was gasping for air.  
  
Severus went to the boy's side and felt his forehead, not surprisingly, Harry was very warm, he had a high fever. Severus frowned and turned to the doorway where a woman had suddenly appeared. Obviously the woman was Harry's aunt and she was staring at the two occupants of the smallest bedroom with a certain look of disdain upon her horsey face. "Has he seen a doctor?" was Severus' question.  
  
The woman sniffed and shook her head, "Of course, not!" she said, "Do you really expect us to take him to a doctor?"  
  
"Yes!" shouted Severus.  
  
The woman simply looked at him in shock. Severus sighed and looked around, "Where are Potter's things?" he asked.  
  
"Downstairs, in the cupboard," the woman said in a rather unpleasant tone of voice.  
  
Severus glared at her and hurried down the stairs. In a few moments he returned with Harry's trunk and broom. He cast a quick spell to look for anything magical in the room that Harry might had hidden. It showed that something was hidden under a loose floorboard under the bed. He pulled it up and took out Harry's invisibility cloak, photo album, and wand. He packed them up and walked over to Hedwig, he let her out and sent her to Hogwarts. Then he shrunk Harry's things and turned his attention back to Harry.  
  
Sighing, he gathered Harry into his arms and apparated to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Then he hurried to Hogwarts and into the infirmary. "Pomfrey! Pomfrey! Merlin's sake, woman, where are you?! Pomfrey!"  
  
With that last shout an elderly woman finally appeared, "Severus Snape! I heard you the first time! Now what is it...?" her voice trailed off as she recognized his burden. "Oh, Harry! Quickly, put him down. On a bed, Severus!" she yelled as she saw that Severus had no intention of putting him on a bed, "What's wrong, do you know?"  
  
Severus sighed and settled his burden down, "He's ill-"  
  
Poppy Pomfrey interrupted him saying, "I can see that, Severus! With what is the question!"  
  
Severus glared at her, "I was getting to that, woman," he said, "It would appear to be pneumonia."  
  
Poppy frowned, "Well? Why are you still standing here? I don't keep a potion around for this sort of illness! Especially not during the summer holidays. Hurry up! Go on!" Poppy shooed Severus out of the infirmary and down to his dungeons to make the potion that Harry would need. In the mean time, she had to see to it that Harry was as comfortable as he could be while in this state.  
  
A few hours later, a very annoyed looking Severus returned with Harry's potion. He handed it to Poppy who went over to Harry and helped him sit up. She carefully had him drink the potion and then had him lay down again. Within minutes he was asleep.  
  
"That should do it, Severus. He should awake tomorrow morning. Thank you," said Poppy.  
  
Severus didn't say anything, he simply left the infirmary and went to Dumbledore's office. 


	2. Chapter Two: What to do With Harry?

Chapter Two: What to do With Harry?  
  
Severus sighed as he entered Dumbledore's office, the man was once again ready and waiting for him with a tin of his ever-present lemon drops. "Albus, I've just returned from the Hospital Wing where I left a potion for Potter with Poppy. He should be sleeping now."  
  
Dumbledore actually looked surprised, much to Severus' delight. It was so rare when he got the chance to surprise the Headmaster. "Why is young Harry in the Hospital Wing, Severus?" he asked.  
  
"He's ill-quite ill," was the curt reply.  
  
"And his relatives...?"  
  
Severus' usual glare only deepened, and if Dumbledore weren't Dumbledore he would be feeling quite frightened at this point. "They ignored the fact that he was ill, which is why Potter is here instead of there. The boy has pneumonia, Albus, they let it progress that far," Severus said in a tone that quite clearly demonstrated that he was not pleased with the turn of the events-even if it was Harry Potter he was talking about. The man isn't heartless, after all.  
  
Dumbledore frowned, "Things have only gotten worse there, then. After this year we may have to question whether Harry is truly better off with his relatives each summer."  
  
Severus didn't comment.  
  
Dumbledore wasn't surprised by Severus' silence, he went on, "Well, that leaves us with the question of what in the world are we to do with him for the rest of the summer?"  
  
Severus sighed, inwardly he rolled his eyes, despite everything, he knew exactly where this conversation was headed. He decided to save everyone the trouble. "Albus... why doesn't he stay with me?"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, he was rather surprised by Severus' offer, he'd expected that he'd have to actually argue with the Potions Master over this. "Severus?"  
  
Severus sighed, "Albus, I've had a great deal of misconceptions shattered today. Truth be told... his aunt and uncle remind me of *my* aunt and uncle. From what little I saw, his home life reminds me a great deal of my own home life when I was a child. I would not wish such a life on to anyone... not even my least favorite student. In addition to that, it saves me the trouble of fighting a losing battle with you for the next twenty or thirty minutes," Severus explained all of this with an expressionless face, but Dumbledore could see signs of a distant pain in his eyes.  
  
He nodded slowly, "I see," he said, "Very well, then. If you are quite sure that you can take Harry in, I will allow him to go with you. I was going to ask you to take him in anyway," he finished with amusement clearly showing in his eyes.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes, an action he only did when in the presence of the Headmaster, he considered it juvenile, but Dumbledore had an uncanny ability for inspiring him to make such a motion. "Albus..." he said, exasperated.  
  
"I know, Severus, I know," Dumbledore said with a laugh in his voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Harry awoke to the sight of three fuzzy blobs in front of him. He frowned and reached for his glasses only to have them slipped onto his face for him. He looked at that particular blob, which had now resolved into the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, Harry."  
  
"Why am I here? I know I spend a lot of time in here, but isn't it a little premature to put me into the hospital wing before school even starts?" Harry was more than a little confused. Apparently yesterday's events hadn't come to him, yet.  
  
Severus snorted, "Honestly, Potter, do you recall nothing of what occurred yesterday?"  
  
Harry thought back, and then it came to him, "Professor Snape? You brought me here?" When Snape nodded, Harry continued with, "Why?"  
  
Severus rolled his eyes, "I didn't want to have to deal with any uncomfortable questions the headmaster might ask were you to die in your relatives' care just a few days after I saw you."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes back at this teacher. "It's so nice to know you care, sir," he said rather sarcastically.  
  
"All right, that's enough, you two," Dumbledore finally decided to step in before things got too bad. "Now, Harry, you can't return to the Dursleys' home this summer. So you will need a new place to stay."  
  
Before he could go on, Harry interrupted him. "Please, sir, not to Grimmauld Place," he pleaded.  
  
Dumbledore nodded in understanding, "I understand, Harry. No, you're not going to Grimmauld Place. Actually... you'll be staying with Professor Snape."  
  
Harry sighed and his eyes widened with surprise, but surprisingly, he nodded his assent. Dumbledore however, picked up on the worry in his eyes. "Don't worry, Harry. I'll send Remus along in a few weeks to make sure you're both still alive," he tried to reassure the boy.  
  
Harry smiled a little, then he spoke hesitatingly, "I just have something to say first to Professor Snape."  
  
Snape looked a little surprised, but Dumbledore nodded to show him that he should go ahead.  
  
Harry turned and looked his Professor in the eye, "I'm very surprised, sir that you would allow this. Especially considering the terms we left on at the end of last term," Snape started to say something, but Harry cut him off, "I just want you to know that I've been thinking about the whole incident and I want to apologize. I had no right to fall into your memories and I'm very sorry that I did that. I give you my word that wherever we end up, I won't dig around in places where I'm not welcome to."  
  
Snape looked at Harry, he saw only honesty and regret in Harry's open gaze. Finally he nodded and said, "Mr Potter--"  
  
Harry interrupted, "Harry."  
  
Snape frowned, "What?" he asked.  
  
"My name is Harry," Harry explained, "I don't want to be called 'Potter' or 'Mr Potter' all summer long. Even if it is you..." he said the last bit very quietly, but Snape still heard him.  
  
"Very well then. Harry," he said, then he started again, "Harry, I accept your apology. To answer your unasked question, we will be staying at my home. And you needn't worry, I will make sure that you know *exactly* where you are not welcome," Snape explained with a pointed stare.  
  
Harry nodded and said, "Then I thank you, Professor. It can't be easy opening your home to your least favorite student," he finished with a small smirk, but the amusement in his eyes showed that there was no malice in his statement.  
  
"Indeed not, Po-- er, Harry," Snape replied, "But I think that we shall survive nevertheless."  
  
Dumbledore watched the exchange with amusement, perhaps there was hope for the two yet. He broke into the conversation, "Well, now that that is settled, you two should be off."  
  
Harry looked at the Headmaster and smiled, "Thank you, Professor."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and glanced briefly in Snape's direction, "You're welcome, Harry. Now, off with you two!"  
  
Some hours later, after Poppy said that Harry had made a full recovery, the unlikely pair of Slytherin and Gryffindor, professor and student, walked out of the Hospital Wing with strict admonishments from Poppy that Harry shouldn't over exert himself for the next week. Neither spoke as they walked out of the castle and to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Then Snape grabbed Harry's shoulder and with a brief warning to hold still, the pair winked out and reappeared at the edge of another forest.  
  
"Take out your broom, Harry," ordered Snape as he took a small object out of his pocket and muttered a spell at it only to have a broom appear. "We'll have to fly the rest of the way, the anti-apparition wards extend all the way around the property," he explained.  
  
Harry nodded and took out his Firebolt. "What about my trunk, sir?" he asked.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa," was the reply. With that, the two flew off with Harry's trunk floating behind them. 


	3. Chapter Three: Who Would Have Thought It...

Chapter Three: Who Would Have Thought It?  
  
Harry reveled in being able to fly again. He hadn't flown in months and was overjoyed in being able to do so again. Harry decided that he had better stay close to Snape, though, so he tempered his enthusiasm for the moment. After ten minutes or so, Harry had lost track of time, they landed in front of a small house. Harry was surprised by its appearance, he hadn't quite expected his potions professor to live in a house that looked so warm and inviting.  
  
Severus noticed Harry's expression and found it rather amusing, "My mother's doing," was all he said as he motioned Harry to follow him in. Harry followed his professor into the house.  
  
Once inside, they were greeted by a very enthusiastic house elf, "Harry Potter! Dobby is so happy to see you!"  
  
Harry looked at the elf in confusion, "Dobby? What are you doing here? I thought you worked at Hogwarts."  
  
"Dobby does, Harry Potter! Headmaster Dumbledore asked Dobby to come here for the summer! He is thinking that Dobby would be needed here," Dobby explained.  
  
Severus smirked, "He did, did he? And how did you get here?"  
  
Dobby looked abashed, "Headmaster Dumbledore sent Dobby here. One minute I is in his office, the next minute I is here!"  
  
Severus rolled his eyes, much to Harry's amusement, "Fine! I'll speak with him tomorrow about it. For now, can you please just take Harry's things to his room?"  
  
"Of course Professor Snape! Dobby is happy to be doing this for you!" replied Dobby. Then he grabbed Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage and popped out of the room.  
  
Harry laughed, "Well, this is sure to be an interesting summer."  
  
Severus looked at him, amusement flying across his face, "Indeed," was all he said. "Come, I will show you where it is that you are not allowed to go."  
  
Harry followed the potions master around the house. It was a comfortable little home, and there was no doubt of it being a home and not just a house. In the cellar was Severus' lab, Harry wasn't allowed down there by himself. On the first floor was the living room, kitchen, and dining room. On the second floor there were four bedrooms, the master bedroom (Harry wasn't allowed in there.), Harry's bedroom (across the hallway from Severus' room), another guest room, and one bedroom that Severus had turned into his study (Harry wasn't allowed in there, either.).  
  
At the end of the little tour Severus turned to Harry and smirked as he asked, "Well, Harry. Not what you thought, is it?"  
  
Harry shook his head at his professor, "No, not quite...," he said. "Tea?" Severus asked.  
  
Harry frowned at the sudden change in subject, but he nodded. Severus led Harry back down to the kitchen. After a few minutes, the water had boiled and the unlikely pair were sitting at the table in an uncomfortable silence.  
  
Finally Harry decided to ask the question that had been bothering him since he'd been told that Severus had actually volunteered to take him in. "Professor Snape, may I ask you a question?" sensing his mistake, he quickly added, "Besides this one, I mean."  
  
Severus nodded and said, "I may not answer it, but you may ask it."  
  
Harry looked down into his tea, then sighed and looked up. "Why did you offer to take me in? Especially after..." his voice trailed off.  
  
Severus finished Harry's sentence for him, "After the Pensieve Incident?" he asked.  
  
Harry nodded, "Yes, sir."  
  
Severus sighed and looked at Harry. He took a while to answer and he seemed to be searching for something in Harry's eyes, it appeared that he had found what he had been looking for as he then answered, "I'm certain you recall the memories you saw of my own childhood during a few of our Occlumency sessions?" When Harry nodded, he continued, "Later, I too ended up living with my aunt and uncle. While I was better off than with my parents, my aunt and uncle were not much better. In fact, they remind me a lot of your aunt and uncle," Severus stopped and sighed.  
  
"Yesterday, when the headmaster sent me to check on you, all of the memories I'd seen of your childhood came back. This time they were real to me, though. This time I finally understood that you were, perhaps, not who I thought you were, and today when you apologised for your little trip in my pensieve you truly showed me that you are a different person from your father," Severus finished his explanation and looked at the young man that had been placed into his care to see if he understood.  
  
Harry found himself nodding in understanding, he knew exactly how unhappy his professor's childhood had been. He'd been worse off than himself. "I understand, Professor. Again, thank you for taking me in."  
  
Severus nodded in acknowledgment and steered the conversation in a more comfortable direction, well, more comfortable for him, anyway. "Do you really want to be an Auror?"  
  
Again Harry found himself confounded by the man's ability to change the subject so drastically and so easily, he'd probably been spending too much time in Dumbledore's company. "I think so. I don't really know what else to do, and Defense has always been one of my best subjects," he replied.  
  
Severus smirked, "You know... you'll need a good grasp of Potions, too."  
  
Harry winced, "Professor McGonagall said as much. I don't suppose you know how I did on my O.W.L.s?" he asked hopefully. "I do," came the reply.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I'm not going to tell you, you'll have to wait, just like everyone else."  
  
Harry scowled, "Then why did you ask?"  
  
"I didn't, you did."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes while Severus continued smirking at him. "Fine," he grumbled, then he muttered, "I might as well make my humiliation complete." Louder, he said, "WillyoututormeinPotions?" it came out in a rush.  
  
Severus understood anyway, but he wanted the boy to actually say it, not mumble, "What was that?"  
  
Harry sighed, he knew Snape had understood him. The amazement in his eyes had betrayed him. "I said, will you tutor me in Potions?" he repeated.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's it?" was Harry's incredulous response.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked a very confused Severus.  
  
"No gloating? No smart arse remarks about me asking for your help?"  
  
"No gloating. No smart arse remarks, as you so crudely put it. Just a simple yes," replied Severus.  
  
"Oh, well, then," Harry was flustered, finally he settled on, "Thanks."  
  
"Just don't cause any explosions in my class room next term," was Severus' only reply.  
  
Harry laughed and then stopped. Severus looked at him curiously. "I just never expected to have this conversation with you," he explained, "And I especially never thought I'd have it with you after you, er... threw me out of your office."  
  
Severus really did not know how to reply to that, so he settled on, "Ah, I see. Well, I imagine that you must be hungry?" when Harry nodded, Severus called for Dobby.  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape, sir?" came Dobby's enthusiastic elf voice.  
  
"Harry and I would like some dinner, could you please get us something simple?" he asked.  
  
"Of course, Professor Snape, sir! Dobby will be right back!" the house elf popped out and popped back. "Here you sirs are!" then he popped out again.  
  
Harry chuckled at Dobby as he accepted his plate from Severus.  
  
After a few moments, Severus decided to let his curiosity get the better of him "What is it with you and that house elf, anyway?" he asked.  
  
Harry chewed thoughtfully for a few seconds and then answered, "I'm sure you remember the flying car incident in my second year?" when Severus nodded, Harry continued, "Well, Dobby was the one who closed the barrier off to Ron and me. He was trying to save my life. He knew about the plot to reopen the Chamber of Secrets, and he didn't want me to come back to Hogwarts. He'd already visited me over the summer-got me into heaps of trouble with my uncle, too. When I still refused to stay home he resorted to closing the barrier; when that didn't work he charmed a bludger to come after me at one of our Quidditch games, with the hope that I would be hurt enough to be sent home" here Harry stopped to curse Lockhart's idiocy under his breath as Severus smiled to himself, "Finally he gave up, or else he just didn't have the chance to come after me again. In the end I found out that he was the Malfoys' house elf. I already knew that they treated him pretty badly, so I managed to trick Mr Malfoy into freeing him, he's been hanging around me ever since."  
  
"How did you trick Lucius into freeing Dobby?" Severus inquired.  
  
Harry grinned at the memory, "I took Riddle's diary from Dumbledore and wrapped it in my sock. Then I ran over to the elder Malfoy and returned the diary. He took my sock off of the book and threw it at Dobby."  
  
"Effectively handing a house elf clothes," Severus smirked, "How very Slytherin of you."  
  
Harry just smirked, reveling in his secret about his conversation with the Sorting Hat. He wasn't ready to tell the Head of Slytherin House about *that* particular incident just yet.  
  
Severus could sense that there was something Harry knew that he didn't, but he didn't comment. Instead, he said to Harry, "Come on, now that you've finished eating you should go to bed."  
  
Harry nodded and followed his professor up to his bedroom. There he bid the man goodnight and changed into his pajamas and crawled into the bed. Harry enjoyed the feeling of the soft covers around him, so much better than when he was with the Dursleys.  
  
As he got ready to fall asleep, Harry's thoughts were filled with confusion. He could hardly believe that he was staying with the same man who was his dreaded potions professor at school, or that said professor was being so kind to him. Harry knew that he didn't quite trust the man, yet, but he did have a better understanding of him. He was also quite surprised at being forgiven so easily for the Pensieve Incident, as Snape had taken to calling it. Harry truly was grateful to the man for all he had done so far, not the least of which was taking him from the Dursleys. He decided that he would do his best to not cause an undue grief to the man during the time that he stayed with him. With that thought in mind, Harry drifted off to sleep. 


	4. Chapter Four: Nightmares and Comfort

Chapter Four: Nightmares and Comfort  
  
Harry slept easily until a nightmare came to him. He was again dreaming of the disaster in the Department of Mysteries. Once again he could see Sirius falling behind the veil, hear Remus telling him that Sirius was gone. He woke up with a shout, "SIRIUS, NO!"  
  
Harry sat up, breathing heavily as the tears came again. How he missed his godfather! The last link to his family! Intellectually, Harry knew that Remus was also part of that, but Sirius had been his *godfather*. Harry sat up and rested his head against his knees as he cried.  
  
Severus had been awakened by Harry's cry, now he walked to the boy's room. As he stood outside the door he debated with himself over whether or not he should go in. He could hear that Harry was crying. He wondered what he should do, then he remembered the times that he had wished for comfort after one of his own nightmares. That made his decision for him, he quietly opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Harry?" Harry heard his professor walk into his room and address him. He didn't want his teacher here, to see him like this. Bad enough that the man had some of his worst memories from their Occlumency sessions, but now this? Harry tried to ignore the man, but he couldn't stop crying, it hurt too much. The dream had brought back all of the horrors of that night.  
  
Severus knew that Harry must be feeling very vulnerable at the moment, so he didn't say anything else as he sat down next to him on the bed. For a moment he simply sat there, but then he couldn't take the boy's crying anymore and, remembering all the times he'd wished for someone to do this for him, he leaned over and gathered Harry into an awkward hug.  
  
At first Harry flinched away from the hug, he was very surprised by it. But when it didn't go away, he leaned into it. The love-starved boy was only too happy to accept comfort from wherever it was offered. Then he turned and fully sobbed into his professor's robes, letting all the grief he'd been enduring over the past couple of weeks go.  
  
At first, Severus was surprised when Harry fully turned into him. Then he simply tightened his hold on the boy until the crying stopped. He noticed that Harry had fallen asleep, so he gently put him down and left the room.  
  
In the morning, Harry woke up to sunshine streaming in through his windows. As he got dressed, the events of the previous night flooded back into his memory. His cheeks burned as he wondered what Snape must think of him now. Knowing that he had to face the man sooner or later, Harry decided on sooner and went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
While Severus was surprised to see Harry come down for breakfast, he was not surprised to see that the boy avoided making eye contact with him. They sat down and ate breakfast together, neither wizard saying a word. When Harry finished eating and turned to leave, Severus stopped him. "Harry?"  
  
Harry stiffened, but he did turn around to look at this professor, though not in the eyes. "Yes, Professor?" he replied.  
  
Severus sighed, this was harder than he thought it would be. "It's all right, you know," he finally said.  
  
Confusion was clearly evident on Harry's face as he asked, "What?"  
  
Severus tried again, "Last night," Harry flinched, "it's all right, I won't hold it against you." Severus could see the conflicting emotions play across Harry's face, humiliation, grief, and fear? He put it aside, he didn't want to push the boy.  
  
Harry looked at his professor and saw not a hint of malice or hatred, he nodded slowly and left the room leaving the potions master to his thoughts.  
  
************ Snape's POV ************  
  
Harry left the room slowly and I found myself wondering what had happened over the past few days. One minute I was complaining to myself about having to retrieve Potter for Dumbledore, the next I was offering to let the boy stay with me over the summer.  
  
Why?  
  
Because... I... cared?  
  
What?  
  
It's true, what I said to Harry, about being raised by my aunt and uncle. I truly don't know how I ended up with them-my aunt was a squib, the disgrace of the Snape family. She hated everyone and everything that belonged in the magical world. Her husband was a muggle who was so scared of our world that he did everything he could to deny its very existence.  
  
In the end, my father killed my mother during one of his rages. He was sent to Azkaban, and I ended up with my dratted relatives. My mother was perhaps the one light during an otherwise dark childhood. I was not exaggerating when I told Harry that my home was her doing.  
  
The Snape family has owned this property for centuries. Somewhere on it is the ancestral home, I've long forgotten its proper name-I always called it Hell. My mother created this home as a sort of haven, it's unplottable, the anti-apparition wards are as strong as the day they were set, and the wards are as powerful as if all four founders had gotten together and set them themselves. My mother was a very powerful witch.  
  
But not powerful enough.  
  
No, not nearly powerful enough to prevent herself from getting killed by that utter bastard who sired me. He killed the only good in my life. Without my mother around to act as a sort of balance, I quickly slid into the Darkness. By the time I came to Hogwarts I knew more curses than any first year has any business knowing, and I knew them out of a desire to hurt people.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was a year above me and he took me on as a younger brother. Goodness only knows why, we were that different. Lucius was the one who introduced me to Voldemort's circle in the first place. I was eager for the power such a circle could grant me, I joined and did not regret doing so for a long time. Well, I won't go into the event that suddenly made me regret my choices. I ran to Dumbledore, though.  
  
I fully expected the man to bring me straight to Azkaban. I knew I deserved it. He insisted that I would be more useful, and that I could better atone for my sins, as a spy in Voldemort's inner circle. I was his favorite, you know. Voldemort's, I mean. His valuable potions master. To this day it still saddens me that my one passion has been so twisted. Even so, it remains one of my few refuges.  
  
When I apparated to his side during the Triwizard Tournament, he was not happy to see me. Harry doesn't know that I was there, but I was. After Harry ran away with Diggory's body, everyone else quickly left. I had to stay. I endured the Cruciatus for a good five minutes, then I had to convince him that I, his most cunning Death Eater, had not a clue that Quirrell was acting on his orders. He also remembered that I had saved Harry during that Quidditch game in his first year. That memory earned me a promise of another five minutes of the Cruciatus. Later, though. Apparently, Voldemort doesn't want to lose his favorite Potions Master to the insanity that occurs when one is forced to endure the Cruciatus for too long.  
  
I have never heard Harry's account of what happened in that graveyard. Maybe it is something I can get out of him during this summer. I think it still eats at him, I don't want to watch that happen.  
  
Why?  
  
Because I care.  
  
The thought comes more easily this time. I have realized that I truly do care about the boy. He has proved to me that he is not at all like his father. He is his own person. I should have seen it years ago, but my hatred of a dead man prevented me from seeing it. I regret that now.  
  
I can sense that Harry does not trust me fully. We have had an entire conversation that was civil, but that does not mean he trusts me. I know he is still uneasy about last night. After all, when was the last time your hated professor hugged and comforted you after a nightmare? Especially one who has an uncanny ability for picking out your weaknesses and throwing them in your face.  
  
I will earn his trust in time. I want it, now. And, I think, I almost... need it?  
  
Yes, I need Harry to trust me. I need him to trust me as Albus trusts me.  
  
************ Harry's POV ************  
  
I left the room slowly. As I walked back to the bedroom Snape gave me I reflected on all that had happened. How I'd apologized for looking into his pensieve, how he'd accepted the apology and then even went so far as to taking me into his home! How he'd held me after my nightmare last night. How he didn't belittle me for it today; how he even told me that it was all right!  
  
I try to reconcile all of this with the man who teaches me Potions during the school year. I can't do it. It just doesn't fit. He said something yesterday about understanding, about being raised by an aunt and uncle who hated him, who hated his magic. I find it astonishing that I could have something so simple as a similar childhood in common with Snape.  
  
That brings me to another point, I had a civil conversation with Snape! I laughed with him! What would my friends say if they could see me here? ...I don't think I care. For the first time in my life, there's someone who understands, at least a little, what it is like to be *me*.  
  
Which begs the question: do I trust him? I don't know. I truly do not know. I am willing to try, though. 


	5. Chapter Five: Trust is Born Ever so Slow...

Chapter Five: Trust is Born Ever So Slowly  
  
At breakfast on the third day that Harry was at Severus' home, Severus turned to Harry and spoke. "Harry, come to my lab one hour after breakfast," was all he said.  
  
Harry was puzzled, so he asked, "Why, sir?"  
  
"You'll see," was the only response that Harry got out of his professor.  
  
The rest of the breakfast passed quickly and silently. Afterwards, Harry went to his room to read for a while. After fifty-five minutes passed, he went down to find Severus in his lab.  
  
Severus was working on one of his many experimental potions when Harry arrived, so he didn't noticed that his student had come in. Harry, noticing that Snape was busy, waited quietly until he was noticed. When the professor finally came to a stopping point, he looked up and noticed that Harry was waiting for him. "Come in, Harry," he said, "here." He pointed Harry towards a cauldron with a potions book lying open next to it.  
  
Harry looked at his teacher and asked, "What am I supposed to do?"  
  
Snape rolled his eyes and smirked, "Make a potion, obviously."  
  
To say that Harry was surprised would be an understatement, "Is this the start of my tutoring?"  
  
Snape replied, "Yes, it is. Also, for the past two nights, I have had to wake you up from some particularly bad sounding nightmares. This is a non- addictive dreamless sleep potion. It should keep most of the nightmares at bay, since it is a milder variant of the one Poppy gives the students it probably won't keep the Voldemort-induced visions away."  
  
Harry looked sharply at Snape, "How did you know about those?"  
  
Snape sighed, "Dumbledore told me, he said it was something I would need to know since you are staying with me."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Oh," Harry finally said.  
  
"Indeed," came Snape's dry response, "Well? Get to it."  
  
Harry found that the book had already been opened to the page containing the recipe for a dreamless sleep potion. The ingredients had also been set in easy reach of the cauldron and work space. Harry thought that Snape probably just didn't want him to disturb him while he was working on whatever potion the man was working on. He smiled a bit and went to work.  
  
Snape noticed Harry's smile and wondered what in the world the boy could be smiling about, but he ignored it and turned his attention back towards his potion.  
  
For the next half hour, Snape watched Harry make his potion out of the corner of his eye. He saw that Harry, when he put his mind to it, was not a wholly incompetent brewer, in fact, he was more than simply competent. He looked rusty, but on the whole, the boy had the makings of a fairly fine potions brewer. It didn't really look as if he needed much tutoring at all.  
  
When Harry finished making the potion, he bottled it and neatly labeled it with the date. Then he turned to his professor, "Professor Snape?"  
  
Snape looked up from his notes, "Yes, Mr Potter?" he responded.  
  
"Harry," Harry corrected his professor.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes inwardly, an action he found himself doing entirely too often since Harry had come into his care. "Fine," he said, "What is it, Harry?"  
  
"Now what?" Harry asked.  
  
Snape didn't respond right away, instead he walked over and checked Harry's potion. "Looks all right," he said, though he already knew that the potion was fine, "Why don't you go do some of your summer work?" he suggested.  
  
Harry nodded, "Yes, sir." He started to leave the lab, but then he stopped and turned back. "Professor? May I use some of your books?"  
  
Snape looked startled by the request, "Any summer work that was assigned you should be able to complete using just your textbooks. Something that is done for those who are Muggle-born and do not have access to Wizarding books during the summer holidays."  
  
"Yes, sir, I know. I just wanted to take advantage of the fact that for once I'm in a home where I can be a Wizard openly and do my homework properly," Harry explained.  
  
Snape frowned, "Do your homework properly?" he echoed.  
  
Harry nodded again, "Yes. My relatives aren't ones for magic, as you noticed, and I very much appreciate being able to do my homework during the day rather than at night with a flashlight."  
  
"That explains the shoddy state of your work each year," Snape replied, "By all means, go ahead and use them. I expect your essay to be the best work you've ever handed in this year, though." He smirked at Harry.  
  
Harry smiled a little, he knew that Snape wasn't being mean this time when he spoke like that, it was just the way his sense of humor worked. Then he nodded to Snape and left the room throwing a, "Thanks, Professor Snape," over his shoulder.  
  
Snape found himself smiling as Harry left. Then he sobered as the full impact of the boy's words hit him. He shook his head and sighed again as he wondered what in the world Dumbledore had been thinking when he'd left Harry with those Muggles. Snape was surprised to notice that he was actually rather pleased to be able to help Harry out in this way.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry found himself being again surprised by the potions master's helpfulness. 'Of course, I really shouldn't be,' he thought, 'he wakes me up from my nightmares and then holds me until I fall asleep again, then in the morning he doesn't say a word. Now he's teaching me how to make a dreamless sleep potion, I wonder what other surprises are in store for me this summer?' Harry's musings were interrupted by the fact that he had wandered straight into the bookshelf that he had been looking for.  
  
Harry stopped and, after looking around for a little while, selected a few books that he thought would be helpful and then returned to his bedroom. This time though, he left the door open to let his professor know that he was all right and wasn't so put off by his company anymore.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Harry had no idea that the answer to his earlier wondering about surprises was to be answered later that day. Near the end of dinner, Snape suddenly grabbed his left arm at the same time that Harry grabbed his forehead and rubbed his scar. "He's calling, isn't he?" asked Harry.  
  
Snape simply nodded, and when Harry made as if to ask him something, he replied, "We'll discuss it in the morning, I have to leave. Now."  
  
Harry nodded and Snape ran up to his bedroom to grab his cloak and mask, then he grabbed his broomstick from by the door and ran out, leaving his young charge to his thoughts.  
  
At first, Harry thought that it was crazy of Dumbledore to have a Death Eater working at Hogwarts and that it was even crazier of Dumbledore to leave him with said Death Eater. Then he realized that Dumbledore knew about Snape, Snape had after all shown everyone his Mark in the Infirmary. Next he remembered the events at the Triwizard Cup two years ago. 'Was Snape there after all?' he wondered, 'He must have been if he's been attending meetings all along and is still alive. Maybe he'll explain it in the morning.' With that thought in mind, Harry finished his dinner and went to bed, he had nothing better to do.  
  
Harry fell asleep while reading. He hadn't wanted to, he knew it meant another vision from Voldemort. Now Harry saw the gathering that his potions professor had been called to. He watched as Voldemort called his inner circle of Death Eaters to them and complained about Harry not being at Privet Drive. Apparently, he had discovered a way to weaken the wards enough to get to Harry. However, Harry was not there anymore and he was quite furious-especially with Snape, who, as Voldemort's spy at Hogwarts, should have known that Harry was no longer at Privet Drive and where he was now.  
  
Harry groaned silently as he watched Voldemort place Snape under the Cruciatus in exchange for his lack of information. Then, after a command that they should continue doing what they had been doing, and that those assigned to Harry's case continue looking, he dismissed them.  
  
Harry woke up then. After pausing a few moments to catch his breath, he went into Snape's lab to look for a specific potion. He'd seen it earlier in the day-- ah, there it was. Harry grabbed it and went to wait for his professor to return.  
  
When Snape returned, he was greeted by Harry helping him to his bedroom. Then he gave the potion vial to Snape saying, "It's the healing potion specifically for the Cruciatus. I saw it in your lab earlier, thought you'd need it tonight."  
  
Snape tried to glare at Harry for going into his lab without permission, but he was too exhausted, and too grateful, so it came across as a rather weak scowl. Harry had to stifle a laugh, much to Snape's chagrin.  
  
After making sure that Snape settled all right into bed, Harry left the room, but before he left, he whispered, "Good night, Professor," much to Snape's surprise. Snape was then left in the dark with his thoughts. He was rather surprised by Harry's willingness to help him  
  
*********************************************  
  
The next morning, Harry was already sitting at the table when Snape came down for breakfast. He sat down and Harry looked up. Not a word passed between them during the meal.  
  
Snape got up to leave first, but Harry stopped him. "It's all right, you know," he said.  
  
Snape turned around, recognition and just a hint of amusement showing in his eyes. "What?" he echoed Harry's question from a few days ago.  
  
"Last night, I won't hold it against you," Harry smiled slightly. "On the contrary," he suddenly continued, "I should be thanking you. You always go back, never knowing is this is the time that he announces that you are the traitor. Never knowing if this is the time that you will die." Abruptly, Harry stopped. He shook his head. "What a mess that man has made of all our lives..." he spoke softly, so softly that Snape had to strain to hear him.  
  
"Indeed he has..." Snape replied so softly that Harry almost didn't hear him, then he left the room.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Some hours later Harry found his professor in the library. They nodded in acknowledgment to each other as Harry sat down to do some more of his homework. After an hour or so, Harry spoke up.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Harry?" said Snape as he looked up from his reading.  
  
"Were you there?" Harry asked.  
  
Snape frowned in confusion, "Was I where?"  
  
"At the graveyard," Harry said simply.  
  
Snape knew what he meant, "Yes, I was. Dumbledore let me go, said that I could always leave my spying, but that for now I had to leave the door open for me to continue it."  
  
"He didn't acknowledge you. I thought that maybe you were the one he meant when he said that one had left forever," Harry replied.  
  
"Yes, well, I wasn't exactly in his good graces when he fell last time. I think he'd begun to suspect me, and that he only kept me alive for my potion making skills," Snape explained.  
  
Harry nodded and after a while he turned back to his school work. For a few minutes, Snape simply watched him, then he spoke.  
  
"Harry, what happened?" he asked.  
  
"At the graveyard, before he called you?" Harry asked. When Snape nodded, Harry fell silent. Snape didn't think that Harry would answer him and had just turned back to his reading when Harry started speaking again, but his voice sounded far away. He was obviously remembering things that he didn't want to remember.  
  
"Cedric and I took the Cup at the same time. We were confused when it turned out to be a portkey. We took out our wands when we landed and started walking. After a few seconds we heard a voice. 'Kill the spare,' it said. That's when Wormtail killed Cedric. It was... terrible. A green light, and then he was dead. Just like mum..." Harry shook his head, and after another minute started speaking again.  
  
"Wormtail grabbed me and tied me to a tombstone. Then he set about returning Voldemort to his body. He took a bone from Voldemort's father's grave, then he cut off his own hand and put it into the cauldron, then he cut my arm to get some of my blood. I still have the scar. After that, Wormtail took the thing that was Voldemort and put him into the cauldron. I kept hoping, wishing, that it would go wrong. That he would drown. That he would die. He didn't. It worked. Voldemort rose again, and then he called the Death Eaters to his side. You know the rest," when Harry finished his story, there were tears rolling down his cheeks. He hurriedly wiped them away as he waited for his teacher's reaction.  
  
Snape sat back in his chair and studied Harry. It was clear that he still felt guilt over what had happened that day, though why he would do that was beyond Snape. He thought it was a typical Gryffindor reaction, though the boy was Slytherin enough to know better. "Dumbledore was right, you know," he finally said, "You shouldered a grown wizard's burden and handled it better than many would have. Why do you feel guilty over Diggory's death?"  
  
Harry took a long time in answering, in the end, he decided that he really could trust Snape. "Because I was the one who insisted that we take the Cup together. We reached it at the same time, you know. I wanted him to take it; I never cared about winning the tournament, I just wanted to survive it. He refused to just take it, said I should take it. So I said that we should take it together. If I had just taken it, he would be alive. If he'd taken it, then I'd feel guilty for letting him take it," Harry sighed, "Every time I play it out in my head it ends the same way. Cedric's dead and Voldemort rises, or Cedric's alive and Voldemort rises. I'd prefer the latter over the former, of course. If only I'd let Sirius and Professor Lupin kill Pettigrew!"  
  
"No, Harry, in this you have shown yourself to be far better than Pettigrew. You saved his life when he didn't deserve it. You saved Lupin and Black from having to live the rest of their days knowing that they had killed a man," Snape stopped and frowned. After a few moments he continued, "It is a terrible thing to live with the knowledge that you have taken a life, even a life such as Pettigrew's. There is also the added benefit of Pettigrew owing his life to you now. He cannot kill you, the Wizard's Debt takes care of that. This may save your life one day, Harry." Snape spoke softly, he hoped to reassure the boy. He had gone through so much for one so young.  
  
"That doesn't make me feel too much better, sir," replied Harry after a long moment, "Cedric and Sirius could be alive still if Wormtail was dead."  
  
Severus wasn't exactly sure how to answer that. He'd had similar thoughts about his own activities as a Death Eater time after time. 'What is it that Albus always says? Ahh...' "Harry," he said, "You can't play these 'What if?' games. They will destroy you. What is done is done. You can only resolve to never repeat a mistake. It is an insanely difficult thing to do, I know this, but it must be done. Second-guessing yourself constantly in the middle of a war is a surefire way to get yourself killed."  
  
Harry sighed and thought that over. "You're right, Professor," he finally said, "but that really doesn't make it any easier to deal with."  
  
"I know, Harry, I know." 


	6. Chapter Six: More Tutoring

A/N: Finally, an update! I've actually split this chapter in two because the second half isn't being as cooperative as the first half. Chapter seven should be up soon, I hope.  
  
Chapter Six: More Tutoring  
  
The weeks passed by uneventfully except for the few times that Severus was called to Voldemort's side. Harry was always waiting for him with a healing potion ready. Severus, for his part, was grateful for Harry's assistance, especially since he knew that the boy had to be suffering from his own encounters with the Dark Lord in his dreams. One day, Severus approached Harry.  
  
"Harry, how would you feel about taking up Occlumency again? With me?" he asked his student.  
  
Harry looked up from his dinner surprised. He truly hadn't expected Severus to come to him willing to teach him Occlumency again. Not after what had happened last time. "Are you sure, sir?" he responded.  
  
Severus nodded. "Quite certain, else I would not have asked, Harry. You should know that by now," he replied with a smirk.  
  
Harry smiled sheepishly, "You're right, sir. Very well, then. Yes, I would like to learn from you." Then Harry stopped and frowned as a thought occurred to him.  
  
"What is it, Harry?" asked the potions master.  
  
Harry replied, "I was just wondering why you're offering."  
  
"I see," said Severus, "I noticed that your dreams are causing you not a few problems. If I can teach you to better control them, I should. Maybe then I'll get a decent night's sleep." Snape simply couldn't resist adding the last bit; he'd gotten to know Harry's Slytherin side while his student stayed with him, and though he never asked how one so purely Gryffindor could have such a Slytherin side, he knew that Harry would appreciate the remark.  
  
He was right, Harry smiled and nodded, "Thank you, sir. Though I must say that I knew that there had to be something in this for you, else you wouldn't have done it."  
  
Severus simply smirked and asked, "Well?"  
  
"I would like you to teach me," said Harry simply.  
  
"Very well then, we shall start tomorrow after dinner. As for tonight... some of the wards around the house prevent the Ministry from detecting any use of magic by underage wizards. Would you like to get a head start on next year's lessons?" Snape asked Harry this with an impassive expression.  
  
Harry's eyes widened, "Yes, sir!" he replied enthusiastically. "Thank you!"  
  
Severus smiled slightly, very slightly, he was rather surprised by Harry's enthusiasm. Though, later he would see that he shouldn't have been. Harry tended to respond in kind with the way he was treated, and as Severus had been careful to at the least be civil, Harry had had no trouble responding in kind. "Come to my office about thirty minutes after we finish meeting. Bring your books and wand," he responded.  
  
"Yes, sir," said Harry.  
  
Some forty odd minutes later, Harry was in Severus' office being tested by the potions professor. "I need to see how much you've managed to retain from the past four years," he'd said. So for the next hour, Severus grilled Harry on all of his subjects, except for Divination. ("You should drop that course.")?  
  
Finally, Severus was done. "That tournament may have actually been good for you. You've learned some spells that the average fourth year doesn't even think about. Despite it being your best subject, you are behind in Defense. That is to be expected, however, considering your past teachers. The fact that you can throw off Imperius is excellent and gives you an advantage when you face the Dark Lord. We shall start with Defense tomorrow morning.  
  
"Next, transfiguration, Minerva is quite the teacher, and if you tell her I said that I will have you in my classroom cleaning cauldrons until long after you graduate. Your transfiguration skills are where they should be for an entering sixth year, you however are a special case and need to be better than an average entering sixth year.  
  
"Charms, again, your skills are as they should be, but you need to be better. We'll work on those, too. Your Herbology skills are..." Severus winced, "... worse than your Potions skills. Not good enough, I shall teach you about the plants related to your potions work. The rest you'll have to do at school.  
  
"Finally, Potions. You are not so bad without Draco here, and you did manage the necessary grade to get into my N.E.W.T.s level class..." Severus voice trailed off as he noticed Harry's shocked expression. "Your surprise, Harry, is not inspiring any confidence within me."  
  
"I got an 'O' in Potions?" Harry was speechless.  
  
Severus rolled his eyes and sighed, "You did. How, I don't know, but you did."  
  
"Wow..." said Harry.  
  
"Indeed," said Severus wryly, "Now, can we get back to your lessons?"  
  
"Oh, yes, sorry, sir," said a very sheepish Harry.  
  
"Good. Now then, as I was saying, your grades are good enough to get you into N.E.W.T level Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and Defense against the Dark Arts. I will be teaching you enough so that you will be ready to face the Dark Lord by the end of the school year. We will continue these lessons when the new term begins. As you will be receiving the theoretical lessons in school, I will be giving you mainly practical lessons, except for the cases in which the theoretical knowledge is vital. This will save us both time. I have spoken to the headmaster regarding all of this and he agrees that these sessions are for the best. That is the only reason why you have a rather vague idea of what your O.W.L. scores are long before your friends find out," at that, Severus paused to see if Harry was still listening to him.  
  
Harry was still listening, though he was feeling overwhelmed. He hadn't expected this much extra tutoring from Severus. Then he noticed that Severus was waiting for him, he was probably supposed to acknowledge what he had been told, so he nodded his head and said, "Yes, sir."  
  
"Good," replied Severus, "We'll start first thing tomorrow after breakfast."  
  
***********************************************  
  
Breakfast was uneventful. Severus refused to say anything about what he had planned for Harry, so after a while Harry gave up on trying to get anything out of his professor and settled down to eat. Right after breakfast, Harry walked with Severus to his office.  
  
"We will begin with Defense. What sort of shielding charms do you know, if any?" Severus began the lesson.  
  
Harry began listing which shielding charms he knew, and soon Severus was working with him to make them stronger, or teaching him other charms.  
  
The morning passed quickly. Harry found that Severus was a much better teacher when he taught one-on-one, and he also found that he could learn a great deal from his professor besides Potions. By the time Severus had them stop for lunch, they'd gone through Defense, Charms, and started on Transfiguration. The latter two went a little slower as they were Severus' weak points, but he was strong enough in those areas that he could teach Harry well enough until he returned to Hogwarts where he would received tutoring by those who knew the subjects better.  
  
After lunch they continued with Transfiguration and went through Herbology. After Herbology, Severus decided that they should take a short break for tea, after which he had Harry duel with him. Harry surprised him, he could defend himself fairly well, and the hexes he sent towards his professor were more advanced than one who had just finished his fifth year should typically know-but then, Harry was not a typical student. Well, he supposed that he had the DA to thank for that.  
  
"Harry, how did you end up forming the DA?" Severus was genuinely curious.  
  
Harry put aside his wand and plopped down on the floor, and, much to his surprise, Severus followed. After they situated themselves, Harry answered his professor. "It was Hermione's idea, she said it was because Umbridge wasn't really teaching us anything useful. She thought that I would be a good teacher. At first I didn't want to, but after a while, she talked me into it. Soon we had a bunch of students who were interested and our little club was formed," he explained.  
  
Severus nodded, "I saw the O.W.L. scores of all those we suspect of being members... they all got an 'O' in Defense, Harry. Have you considered teaching?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "No, sir, I haven't. I didn't even think that I could do this, but I did. I almost wish I hadn't. Hermione almost died, and several others got hurt, too. Sirius did die..."  
  
"First of all, Harry, you really should consider studying to take the Defense Against the Dark Arts position after you graduate. It would suit you well, I think, better than becoming an Auror. Secondly, you should never regret forming the DA. Five years and only two semi-decent Defense instructors, one of which was a Death Eater. You've done well to get this far. Thirdly, your friends would have followed you with or without the training provided by the DA-with the exception of Longbottom, perhaps." Severus said all of this in a quiet tone, but it was the tone he used that meant that he was deadly serious and whoever didn't listen would end up with several hundred points taken away as well as detention for the rest of their stay at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry sighed and softly he replied, "Thank you, Professor."  
  
Severus just nodded and said, "Come on, it's time for supper. Then you'll do your homework. Have you finished the essay I assigned you yet?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Almost, sir. I want to make one more revision..." Harry's voice trailed off as the pair walked out of the office and down to the dinner table to eat. 


	7. Chapter Seven: Occlumency

**Chapter Seven: Occlumency**

After dinner, Severus and Harry returned to the library. Harry found that he rather liked the room--it was quiet, cozy, and rather comfortable. Severus and Harry sat down and began to play a game of Wizarding Chess. Harry always lost, but Severus was teaching him something, and he got a little better after each game. After twenty minutes, Severus moved his rook and said, "Checkmate."

Harry looked down at the board, back up at Severus, and smiled. Sitting back in his seat he said, "Well, that is the longest I've lasted, so far."

Severus almost smiled back at his student. "True," he said, "Still, you'll never get good enough to win against me," he smirked at Harry.

Harry laughed. "Probably," he said.

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes, and then Severus looked at Harry and said, "About the Occlumency..."

"Yes?" prompted Harry.

"We could start tonight, if you wish," replied Severus.

Harry glanced at the clock, it was only seven in the evening. Then, looking back at Severus he replied, "All right. I'll just grab my wand, shall I?"

Severus looked sharply at his student. "Why don't you have it with you?"

Harry looked sheepish. "Well," he said, "I didn't think that I'd have cause to use it here."

Severus glared slightly. "Always carry your wand with you," he said, "Hurry up."

Harry nodded sheepishly and hurried to his room to retrieve his wand. Returning to Severus, he said, "Ready!"

Severus smirked and replied, "We shall see."

Harry simply rolled his eyes and followed Severus to a clear room to practice.

Severus looked at Harry as the two faced each other. Harry looked rather apprehensive, he noticed, probably he was remembering their last sessions together. Severus sighed inwardly at the memories; hopefully they would get on better this time.

"Harry," he began, "it's quite clear that my... method... didn't exactly work last time. I'm going to go slower this time. I'm going to take you through this step by step. Hopefully, by the time the new term begins, I'll be able to attack you at any time and you'll be able to defend yourself no matter what. Got it?" Severus explained all of this in a neutral tone of voice so as not to make Harry any more nervous than he already was.

Harry seemed to calm slightly as Severus spoke. He nodded to show Severus that he understood. "Thank you, sir," he said softly.

Severus simply nodded at him. Then he said, "To begin with, I'd like you to take a deep breath and start clearing your mind. Just calm down and breathe slowly. If it helps, close your eyes, but I don't want you to get dependent on that."

Harry nodded and decided to try to keep his eyes open. He took a few deep breaths and started to clear some of the clutter from his mind. Ever so slowly, his mind cleared.

Severus was pleased that Harry had chosen to keep his eyes open. It also showed that the boy did trust him a little, enough to take his advice, anyway. He watched Harry and noticed when Harry was relaxed enough to move onto the next step. He spoke softly so as not to disturb the young Gryffindor's concentration, "Now, it is very difficult to keep an empty mind, so I would like you to think of something and picture it in your mind. Concentrate on that picture. Do you have something?"

Harry thought quickly, something he knew very well... a Snitch! He pictured the Snitch and when he heard Severus ask if he had something, he nodded.

Severus gave a half smile, he was very pleased with Harry. "Excellent," he said, "Now, I am going to begin an attack. Concentrate on your item. When you feel the memories begin to flow, try to direct all of you to your item. Hopefully, you'll be able to direct my attack so that all I will be able to see is your item."

Harry nodded again, quickly, to show that he understood. He didn't want to break his concentration by speaking. Then he saw Severus raise his wand and say, "Legilimens!"

Instantly, Harry was surrounded by various memories--none of them pleasant. This time though, instead of succumbing to the emotions brought up, Harry fought back. At first he tried to concentrate of kicking Severus out of his mind, but he quickly gave that up when he saw that it would have relatively the same effect it did last time. So instead he remembered his earlier advice to picture the Snitch.

Harry easily drew the curves of the walnut-sized flying ball in his mind. Soon enough his entire focus was on the Snitch and he could feel Severus' withdrawal. He looked up to see Severus looking at him with a semi-approving look--no matter what, some things never changed, Severus would never be one to hand out praise easily.

"Better," Severus told Harry, "You must improve your response time, however. Again. Legilimens!"

Severus attacked with no warning, and again Harry had to face his personal demons. This time he managed to forego attempting to throw Severus out. He began to concentrate on the Snitch, and this time, Severus withdrew after only a few moments.

He nodded at Harry. "A fair attempt," he glanced at the clock, "We shall stop here tonight. Remember, clearing your mind before sleep is still vital. And I do say that it should help with your nightmares, as well."

Harry nodded in return. "Thanks, Professor," he said sincerely, "IÕll remember."

"Good."

At that, Harry gave his professor a small smile and decided to go up to his bed. The eveningÕs activities had left him strangely tired.

~*~*

A/N: Apologies for the shortness of the chapter, but it went where I wanted it to, so... ^_^ Updates should be more regular for this story over the next three weeks. At least, I hope so. Of Phoenixes is still in progress, IÕm working on the next chapter. It's just not coming along as well as I want it to. The next chapter for this story should be up soon, I already have in mind the main scene. Should definitely be longer than this chapter, though!

Also, thanks a lot for all the reviews. IÕve been surprised by the amount of review notices IÕve received lately despite the long weeks between the last couple of updates. Keep them coming, I find them very encouraging!


End file.
